


The Halloween Spirit

by ToastyCheese



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: :(, All Sans' are awkward beans, Because she rarely sleeps, But that's because she's depressed, Except for Red and Dust, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I think I know how to tag, Jealous Sans', Metal and Dust are possessive of Reader, Multi, Oblivious Papyri, Original Characters - Freeform, Polyamory Relationship, Reader Is Pansexual, Reader is a badass when drunk, Reader is a coffee, Reader is a psychologist, Reader is a workaholic, Reader is kinda me, Reader-Insert, Sad Reader, The Papyri are sweetie beans, The tags won't stop now, also Sans and the crew won't be able to fix the machine, because she's a huge workaholic and needs sum sleep >:(, because that shit broken, especially Rust, except for Russ and Orange and Bunny, haha - Freeform, let the jealously come, okay these are enough tags, or what I wanted to be :p, owo, she also does commisions for art, she also have a brother with autism, she's also a closet perv, that's why she arts, those two are blunt af, tsk tsk, yesss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyCheese/pseuds/ToastyCheese
Summary: You are just a depressed workaholic that rarely sleeps. But don't worry, you met two new unhinged friends that will make you rethink life again!(I suck at writing summaries)(Updates: Whenever I feel inspired)(This is also inspired by NihilismPastry's "The Skeletons and the NOT Pot Dealer)





	The Halloween Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Horrortale! Sans = Metal
> 
> Horrortale! Papyrus! = Rust
> 
> I named them like this because I know it'll suck when you are named "Horror" or "Crooks".

 

It is that time of the year. Halloween. Not one of my favorite holidays, if they even count it as one. The outside are filled with kids trick or treatin’, teenagers bitching and planning to TP houses, and some adults trying to pass by from the horde of children in spoopy scary costumes. Probably most of the “normal” adults are already in Halloween decorated bars, in their skimpy ass costumes, boozing, having fun. Jeez, I should really try going out more often, have some fun. But I still have a fuckload of work to do. Not that I’m complaining.  
Maybe some caffeine in my system will do the work on keeping me awake. But I don’t want to stand up though. Fuck my laziness. And fuck my life.

  
DING DONG!

  
I should’ve expected that. Even if this is a private building, kids still find ways sneaking in, and getting all the good shit. Thank everything that is holy that I bought candies for this special occasion (even if I just bought it just for my lonesome). Well, gotta get those diabetes induced chewable before those kids start TPing my front door. But then, I’ll have to stand up and wear pants.

  
Deciding to get my shit together. I wore my pants and looked for the candies, then I walked to my door and secretly laugh at on how horrible their costumes will be. But I got surprised when my eyes landed on what is in front of me. Two skeletons… Two grown ass adult skeleton monsters, or something? Are the both of them the grim reapers? Damn. I can’t believe I died because of overworking myself. I continued staring at them, they also stared back.

  
“You wanna come in?” I asked, making way for the skeletal individuals who are probably here just to reap my soul.

  
The tall, big-boned skeleton with a huge crack on his skull stared at me with his engorged red eye 10x more intense. While the taller skeleton with braces, smiled politely, his braces gleaming. And holy shit, how are they this tall again?

  
“Well, with enough exercise to help the bones and some warm milk might do the trick.” The taller skeleton said, arms placed on his chest with his red cape flowing to the wind. Wait, wind? How?

  
“And if you do not mind, human.” He said, dragging his half-asleep companion by the jacket’s sleeve.

  
They both sat on the couch, the red-eyed skeleton quickly fell asleep as he went in contact with the seat, while the braced skeleton sat up straight like a beanpole, waiting for me to speak. “Oh yeah! Your candies.” I exclaimed, suddenly remembering why I even invited them in the first place. Which is weird. I grabbed two handfuls of candy and placed it in their respective candy bags.

  
The two of them seem lost in thought, inspecting the place as their gaze roamed around the house.

  
“Oh, human! I greatly thank you for sharing us your candy. I am the Great Rust! But you can call me Rust. And you are, kind human?” Rust introduced as he excitedly stared at me.

  
“It’s (Name).” I answered

  
“Oh! What a pretty name.-“ Aww~ shocks. “This lazybones beside is my brother. Come on, brother. Introduce yourself.” Rust insisted, poking his brother.

  
“name’s metal.” Metal introduced through half-lidded eye sockets.

  
I sat next to Rust as he rambled about his “friendship spaghetti” which he also cooks with another family member named as Papyrus. This “friendship spaghetti” do sound tasty. Such a sweetheart. But Metal though? He doesn’t seem the kind of guy to do small talks, just agreeing with his brother with nods and tiny responses like, “yep” and “uh huh”.

  
“I almost forgot to ask you, human (Name). But I would like to invite you to our party. If you want to come, of course.” Rust asked, looking anywhere but me.

  
I became still for a minute as I thought on what is happening right now. Did someone just actually asked me to come to their party without being forced? Must be my lucky day.  
It does sound really fun.

 


End file.
